I don't want to lose you Again
by MeganInWonderland
Summary: Stella Price arrives on the street, hiding a secret, and that is the fact that Leanne Barlow is her daughter, when will she pluck up the courage to tell her, will she tell her? And will Leanne forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Basically in this story newcomer Stella Price is not only a woman set out to become a successful manager of the Rovers, but also Leanne Barlow's real Mother. As Stella becomes closer to her daughter, Leanne remains in the dark and as there bond strengthens, Peter and Leanne's relationship starts to fall. Will Stella tell Leanne the truth and will Leanne and Peter remain together? Not complicated enough for you? Well, add the fact that Stella's daughter is a complete psycho and that Carla is waiting to make her move on Peter then you are in a complicated web of heartbreak and lies, and to top things of, something is up with Leanne. But just what is it?

Chapter One: New in Town

Inside the Rovers a storm was brewing, you could just feel it in the air, Tracy Barlow, stood behind the bar, her usual mug grinning manically like the joker. Steve was struggling to hold Becky back from tearing the woman's eyes out and Lloyd was sat down next to Peter and Leanne, nursing a bleeding nose, a little present from a very angry Becky.

"What's wrong Rebecca, upset you have lost your little backstreet pub?" Tracy smirked, making Becky's attempts to lunge at her even more ferocious.

"Tracy cut it out" Peter sighed, putting his now empty orange juice bottle on the table next to Leanne's wine. He looked at it longingly for a moment, then back up at Tracy, a new found determinedness in his eyes.

"Whatever Peter, like I'm going to listen to my old alcoholic mess of a brother" Tracy grinned.

"Oi, you old cow, Peter isn't an alcoholic mess, he has come long way" Leanne said, putting her hand on Peter's shoulder in a supporting way

"Says the prostitute" Tracy said quickly.

"You can't talk you murdering, child selling little-" Leanne began to say, rising out of her seat dangerously.

"Lee, calm down" Peter said soothingly.

"Don't tell me what to do Peter, she's asking for a slap she is" Leanne yelled angrily.

"Yeah too right" Becky agreed, still trying to worm her way out of Steve's grip. "Get of me you wimp"

"No, I don't fancy have my wife put in prison for GBH" Steve said, determined not to let go of his raging wife.

"It will be a lot worse if I get my hands on her!" Becky snapped.

"Ooh, I'm trembling" Tracy said, pretending to shake.

"Shut it you" Leanne said, "You should be rotting in a prison cell, not stood behind the bar looking like you've won the bloody jackpot"

"Honestly, you Battersby's, you don't know when to give it up" Tracy said. "Is there any scheme you haven't gotten up to?"

"Oh I don't know" Leanne said sarcastically "Selling my child to the local man who works in the cafe, killing my boyfriend by hitting him over the head. Oh and let's not forget how you pretended to be abused to get the sympathy vote in court"

"You make me out to be the bad guy" Tracy said simply.

"That's because you are one" Becky chirped.

"Oh boo hoo" Tracy said "Becky, I hate to say it, but you're barred"

"Why you little..." Becky began.

"I'm sorry Becky, but I have to do what I think is right, and if me and my Amy are moving in then I'm afraid you can't be near her, you know, in case you try and do a runner with her" Tracy smiled.

"Tracy, you're a spiteful bitch you are" Leanne sighed.

"And you can follow her out of the door. But don't worry, I'm sure Nicky will happily get you a drink or two at his place" Tracy said.

"Tracy, take that back now" Peter yelled.

"No I won't, it's true, and she just can't keep her hands off other guys" Tracy said. "She's always been trouble that one. Don't know why you married her"

"Because I love her, and she is the most amazing person I have ever met" Peter said, staring at his wife lovingly.

"Aw" Leanne said smiling. "I'm still angry at her though"

"Thought so" Peter said.

"Out! Both of you!" Tracy said, running from behind the bar and grabbing Leanne and Becky aggressively.

"Get your dirty hands of me!" Becky yelled.

"Grow up" Tracy said with a roll of her eyes. Then Becky turned round and smacked her.

"Nice hit" Leanne smiled.

"Thank you" Becky said.

"That's it, both of you are banned from even setting foot in this place again. EVER" Tracy yelled.

"I don't think so" A woman's voice said, Leanne and Becky turned round along with the rest of the pub, Tracy stood up, groaned then approached the new arrival.

"And who are you to make the rules around here?" Tracy asked.

"Stella Price, the new Rovers Return bar manager and tenant" The woman named Stella said.

"But..." Tracy gaped.

"Didn't Steve tell you?" Stella asked. Tracy still had her mouth open in shock. "I'll take it that he didn't then"

"Stella, I'm so glad you could come" Steve said "Not many people would have took the job"

"I was interested in the local area" Stella shrugged looking around.

"You're kidding right?" Becky scoffed.

"No actually, I'm not, you must be Rebecca McDonald" Stella said. Leanne smirked and sat down once more next to Peter.

"Yeah, but people call me Becky" Becky said with a polite smile.

"Don't lie Rebecca!" Lloyd joked.

"Bugger of Lloyd or you will get another slap" Becky said.

"So, can one of you bring my cases around, I'll go and tell my family that we got the right place. Oh, and you two, you're not barred. Actually have a drink on me for your trouble" Stella said.

"Ooh, I like her, come on Becky, I'm not one to turn down a free drink" Leanne said with a smile.

"And as for you" Stella said turning to Tracy "One more bad move from you and you're out"

"You can't tell me what to do" Tracy said.

"Actually I can, seeing as I am your boss" Stella said. "So, let's just straighten things out okay, you do as I say, and if you turn up wearing that again, I will sack you on the spot, we don't want the punters thinking this place is a brothel"

"I really like her" Becky whispered to Leanne who smirked and nodded.

"Right then ladies, I think that I owe you a drink" Stella said walking behind the bar.

"You know what I think you do" Becky nodded.

"Coming up" Stella said, getting the glasses. "Oh, and Tracy, you may want to close your mouth, you're looking a bit too much like a goldfish" Tracy stormed out of the pub angrily and Becky burst out laughing.

"You're welcome to this place if your gonna treat her like that" Becky smiled as the place got louder and chatter filled the air now the fight was over. Once receiving her drink, Becky walked over to Steve.

"Here you go" Stella said, handing Leanne her drink.

"Cheers" Leanne said, smiling at the woman, walking off to sit next to Peter. Stella watched as Peter put his arm around Leanne's shoulders and smiled. She was happy for the girl. After all, she was her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corriefan, XTass B, Gillian Kearney Fan – cheers for your reviews! They mean a lot and inspire me to write. This would have been updated sooner, but school work as been getting to me -_-**

"Si, time for school" Leanne sighed, trying to wake her stepson up that morning; the boy was stubborn and didn't move a muscle.

"I don't want to go, I'm tired" Simon said, rolling over.

"If you don't go me and daddy might get into trouble of the police, and you would have to live with Aunty Tracy" Leanne said.

"I don't want you to get into trouble" Simon said, turning to face Leanne. "And I defiantly don't want to live with Tracy" He added.

"Well then, get ready for school" Leanne said with a smile. Simon jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom. Grinning with victory, Leanne walked into the kitchen area of the flat and put some bread in the toaster.

"Morning love" Peter said, sitting down on the sofa as Simon walked into the room. "You're up? What's happening to the world?" Peter asked his son.

"I didn't want you to get arrested and I don't want to live with Aunty Tracy" Peter said, walking into his bedroom to get dressed. Peter turned to Leanne.

"What did you say to him?" He asked.

Stella woke up, and did the same ritual she did every morning, she tried not to wake Karl up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, had her toast and drank two cups of coffee. Then she would check on Eva, get dressed silently so no one would wake up in a mood, then she would walk over to her bag, get her purse from in and look and the picture that could be found in it. It wasn't of Karl and it wasn't of Eva, it was of a young girl, blonde, with a grin on her face, it was the reason Stella had come to the street and she lived across the road from her.

Thank god for newspapers, if she hadn't have seen Steve's advert in the paper; she would have still been sat in her house wondering whether to pluck up the courage and see her. She would probably hate her for abandoning her all those years ago, but she had regretted it ever since. But would she believe that?

Deciding she needed some fresh air, Stella made her way downstairs, walked past the Rovers bar, unlocked the door that the regulars would be streaming through in just half an hour and went outside. She leant against the door and sighed.

"Morning Stella!" Julie said with a smile.

"Morning Julie" Stella said "Of to work?"

"Yeah, just been on the cake run" She said, holding up two bags.

"Julie, it's half seven" Stella said.

"Oh, you know what Sean's like" Julie said with a roll of her eyes, "Righty o, see you at lunch then, just don't tell Carla" She said walking off.

"Your secrets safe with me!" Stella yelled after her. After all, she was good at keeping secrets. A slam of a door made her jump back into reality and she saw Leanne and Simon walking out of the flat.

"So you won't get arrested now?" Simon asked.

"Nope" Leanne said.

"And I won't be forced to live with Tracy?"

"Nope. Again" Leanne smiled.

"Good, because last time she looked after me she never stopped talking about herself, it was so annoying" Simon sighed.

"Wise beyond his years!" Stella yelled across the road. Leanne looked up and crossed the road, hand in hand with Simon.

"He's right though" She sighed. "Tracy's two conversation points, herself and Steve McDonald"

"See!" Simon quipped.

"Morning by the way" Leanne said.

"Morning" Stella smiled. "Of to school?" She asked Simon.

"Yeah, but only because I don't want to live with Tracy because mummy and daddy got arrested. Can I go to the shop?" Simon asked.

"One minute then" Leanne said with a sigh.

"Tiring you out?" Stella asked. Leanne nodded with a grin.

"He's worth it though. Aren't you Si?" Leanne said.

"Yup!" Simon grinned. Stella laughed.

"Right then, of to the shop then" Leanne said, "See you later!" She yelled over her shoulder. Karl stepped out of the pub, watching Leanne as she went.

"That girl reminds me of you for some reason" He said.

"Don't be silly" Stella said, walking inside the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Review; Gillian Kearney Fan

How dodgy was that robber? Anyway, let's commence.

"Stella darling!" Karl yelled from inside the Rovers living room. Stella finished serving Jason and walked inside up to Karl with a smile.

"And how may I help you today?" Stella asked her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't treat me like the customers" Karl smirked standing up, "And could you pop down to the bookies and pop this bet on for me? My shift starts in five minutes"

"It doesn't take five minutes to 'pop down' to the bookies you know" Stella said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to be late and be on the receiving end of a telling of from a certain bar manager" Karl said, holding Stella's hand.

"Fine" Stella said, taking the betting slip from Karl and picked her bag up. "But you owe me"

"I usually do don't I?" Karl said.

"Yes, now then, customers need to be served, hurry up" Stella said, jokingly pushing her husband out into the bar.

"I'll report you for assault" He smirked.

"If you do, then I will assault you" Stella winked, walking outside. As soon as she left, the factory girls (Plus Sean) entered the pub.

"Evening ladies, how may I help you?" Karl asked, turning the charm on.

"Well" Julie said approaching the bar as the others sat down. "One larger, three tomato juices, two gin and tonics, one vodka and a packet of cheese and onion crisps please"

"Um, okay" Karl said, handing the packet of crisps over "Now, repeat that order slowly please"

Stella arrived in the bookies to see Leanne sat behind the bar with a bottle of wine in her hand, knocking it back as if it was lemonade.

"Leanne?" She said cautiously, Leanne looked up and stared at Stella for a moment.

"Wanna put a bet on?" Leanne asked, standing up slowly.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" Stella asked caringly.

"Why do you care?" Leanne asked "What you gonna do? Sit in the Rovers with Norris bleeding Cole and have a nice gossip about that silly little prostitute getting bladdered at work?"

"Of course I won't" Stella said, feeling uneasy over the prostitute comment but carried on, deciding to overlook it for now "You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone"

Leanne snorted and picked the bottle up, taking another drink of it, immediately, Stella pulled the bottle out of Leanne's hand.

"That's better; now then, what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"It's none of your business" Leanne said slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it Peter?" Stella asked. And to her surprise, Leanne nodded, and the tears began to cascade relentlessly down her face. "Oh, come here" Stella said, running to the other side of the bar and pulling Leanne into a hug.

"I'm scared, I think he likes someone else" Leanne confessed.

"And why would he like someone else when he's got you hey?" Stella said reassuringly. "Here" She added, passing Leanne a tissue from her bag "Wipe your eyes, shut this place up and come over to the Rovers. Not for a drink though, I think you've had enough"

"Why are you been so nice to me?" Leanne asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Stella asked.

"I mean, you've come in to put a bet on and you end up comforting me and inviting me round to the Rovers" Leanne said quietly "Why?"

"Because, I just want to help" Stella said.

"Well, you're doing a good job" Leanne smiled.

"Any mind this bet, come on, get your coat" Stella said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Leanne asked.

"Go!" Stella said, pointing towards the office. Leanne put her hands up in a mock sign of mercy and walked into the office, returning moments later with her coat and bag.

"Peter's gonna kill me" Leanne said.

"Any mind him" Stella said, "Come on"

"You're a bad influence you are" Leanne laughed, going to turn the open sign to closed when the door flew open and a teenager in a mask stormed in.

"Don't move" He yelled, holding a wooden bat up in front of Leanne's face before locking the door, "Now then, whichever one of you owns this place, open the till"

"No" Leanne said, despite the fact the man was holding a bat to her face.

"No?" The robber asked, grabbing Leanne's arm and throwing her behind the counter, "Open the till"

"No" Leanne repeated.

"Leanne, open the till" Stella said.

"No" Leanne repeated stubbornly.

"Acting tough won't help you" The robber said, swinging his bat angrily at Leanne missing her by an inch, she went to move further away from him, but the bat came at Leanne again, this time hitting Leanne in the stomach, winding her.

"Leanne!" Stella said, going to help the girl.

"Back of" The man growled pointing his bat at Stella, turning away to face Leanne, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so she was staring at him. "Now, open the till before I cave your head in"

"Get... lost" Leanne said, the robber growled and flung Leanne to the floor with a crack. He walked over to the till and whacked it with the bat to open it, when he didn't work he did it again, getting frustrated. Stella sensing that the robber was too busy attempting to open the till, made her way over to Leanne on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked, before she could get a reply the robber had seen her and has turned around.

"Stand up" He said, cautiously Stella stood up. "You too" He growled at Leanne.

"Leave her alone" Stella said.

"I said stand up!" The robber yelled, Leanne tried to stand up uneasily, using Stella for support, having to hold onto the woman to remain upright, Due to a mixture of alcohol and a baseball bat.

"Now, open the till and I'll leave" The robber said.

"How's about you just bugger of instead?" Leanne asked.

The robber swung it bat for Leanne but Stella stepped in front of her and grabbed the bat, trying to tug it out of the man's grip, Leanne made her way over to the phone to phone the police.

"Get off!" The robber yelled, trying to tug the bat away from Stella, but as he stepped back he slipped and lost his balance and Stella grabbed the bat, swinging for the robber.

"Stella!" Leanne said shocked, putting the phone down.

"This piece of scum needs to realise that you shouldn't mess with us lot" Stella said, swinging the bat.

"Stella, the police are on their way, leave it" Leanne said, stepping forward with difficulty, clutching her rib. Ignoring her, Stella attempted to get the robber once more, hitting his arm.

"You silly cow!" The robber yelled in pain.

"Go!" Stella yelled, swinging again, forcing the robber closer to the door.

"I'll be back, when your mummy isn't here to protect you" The robber said attempting to unlock the door. When he did unlock it he ran out, yelling something over his shoulder. Stella shut the door and ran over to Leanne.

"Are you okay?" She asked as sirens blared out from somewhere.

"I'm fine" Leanne said "Thanks to you, you're like bloody wonder woman"

"And your probably the most stubborn person I have ever met" Stella smirked, "But if you weren't he would probably be off with quite a bit of money in his back pocket"

"And if you hadn't have been here I'd probably be a bloody mess on the floor" Leanne said, "Thanks"

"Well, at least your sober now" Stella said.

"It was a sobering experience" Leanne shrugged with a laugh. Before clutching her rib in pan.

"Leanne!" Stella said, putting her hands on Leanne's arms. "Come on, I'm taking you to Dr Carter, the police can wait"

"I'm fine" Leanne said.

"That stubbornness is coming to light again" Stella said, "You could have done some real damage their"

"Look, I appreciate you helping me, but I have had worse" Leanne said "It's probably just a bruise"

"Better to be safe than sorry" Stella said, just then the door flung open and Peter ran into the shop, looking around.

"Sophie Webster told me she saw someone run out of here with a bat" Peter said sounding out of breath "What's happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Leanne said, "The police are coming"

"Should think they are" Stella said, "I'll be off, I believe you are in safe hands now"

"Thanks" Leanne smiled.

"No problem, I wasn't exactly gonna standby and let you take a beating was I?" Stella said patting Leanne's shoulder before walking out of the shop as the police car pulled up outside the shop. A police man walked inside and Stella sighed, watching through the window as he addressed Leanne.

"I thought you had gotten lost!" Karl said, "I've had to leave Eva in charge... what's happened?" Karl asked shocked. Stella broke down and flung her arms around Karl's neck.

"Come on, let's go home" Karl said, leading his wife to the pub.

_**Enjoy and Review please? It means a lot.**_


End file.
